Phantasy Star Reimagined: The Ragol Saga
by Great redwyrm
Summary: There are many legends told by the Ragolian people. But none is told with more Reverence than the legend of the Great Crisis and the Hunters that took light into darkness to revolve it.
1. Prologue

I would like to thank the **DezoPenguin** who's fanfiction has both enterrtaind and inspired me. This is also my first serius attemt at righting a pice of FanFiction. 

** Prologue**

_ It was a plan born of desperation. Over a century of Chemical, Radiological and Biological warfare had decimated the population of the planet Coral and put the biosphere into an irreversible downward spiral into uninhabitability. In responses to their eminent destruction, an armistice was declared and the ten most powerful of the remaining nations formed the ten nation alliance. The Ten Nation Alliance put forth the Pioneer Initiative, a plan to find a habitable world for the population to immigrate to. In the first phase of the Initiative, automated probes equipped with an FTL drive were launched into space to seek out habitable planets for colonization. And while the probes were searching a fleet of ships were being constructed to carry the population to safety. After decades of searching, one probe returned to coral. The fourth planet of The Ragol star system was declared suitable for habitation. The first immigration fleet was launched; Pioneer-1 was the flag ship of the fleet carrying the majority of the colonists. For ten long years the people of the first colonial fleet labored establishing all the infrastructure necessary for further colonization. With successful establishment of the colony Phase two of the Pioneer initiative was initiated. The second colonial fleet launched lead by Pioneer-2. And after two years The Second Colonial fleet has nearly completed its journey._


	2. Chapter I: Song For An Eternal Story

**Part 1**

A young man with ivory skin deep blue eyes and silvery gray shoulder length hair reclined in the driver s seat of his dark green angular Aerocar, as the auto-navigation system lead the vehicle through the sky-lanes of Pioneer city home to more than one million Humans Newemans (New Humans) and Casts. The young man was dressed to party wearing custom fitted Teseract Hard (a subsidiary of Cube Soft) semi formals, and Taping his feet to TrickTarck by the Spaceship Crew. Holographic billboards were displaying the news, the final jump to Ragol system would be carried out to night at eleven o clock, and two years of deep space travel were finally coming to an end. The whole of Pioneer city, correction the whole of the colonial fleet was gearing up for the single greatest party in recorded Coralian history! Hell in a lot of places the party had already started! Shops had been closing early, and every place with a liquor license was staying open late!

Arete leaned slightly over the drive's side of the Aerocar, marveling at the level of activity that he was witnessing, the sidewalks at the street level and the elevated the walkways that connected the buildings that composed the residential blocks; were saturated with people. In the two years that Arete had lived aboard Pioneer-two he'd never seen the city's thoroughfare this heavily peopled? Arete turned away from the passing city when a sultry feminine voice said "most Exalted and magnanimous King-pimp Arete". Looking down at the dash board Arete saw a Holo-graphic image of a nude beautiful buxom woman with long curly hair; this Holo-women's image was composed of falling lines of semi-transparent computer code that showed all the colors of twilight. "You have nearly reached your destination Announced the Holo-women"." thanks Amora" replied Arete then he said "I'll take over from here now switch navigation systems to manual"." Done...Anything else master" replied Amor with a hand on her left hip. Arete placed his hands on the Aerocar s yoke and said "Nah you've done enough for now go to standby"." As you wish master" said Amora playfully. Then the Holographic avatar for Arete's personal assistant program vanished. Arete made a sharp right at the busy intersection of four sky-lanes nearly colliding with a floating traffic buoy in the process, giggling could be heard in the Aerocar. "Shut up you re supposed to be in standby" said Arete. At the far end of the sky-lane that Arete was currently flying down was what appeared to be a massive geodesic dome composed of innumerable hexagonal plates of mirrored glass; the dome was in fact a Holographic construct. And at the base of the Holo-dome was an actual twenty foot high wall. Arete descended to street level and quickly reached an arch shaped entryway into the area beneath the dome, above the Archway was a Holo-sign that appeared too composed of solid pale green light, and that sign said Welcome to natural zone-II. And beneath the main sign was a one smaller that said western entrance.

Arete entered the archway and passed though a long dark tunnel before emerging into an area of temperate climate and idyllic natural beauty! There were gentle breezes and an abundance of trees, rolling hills and crystal clear ponds and lakes; which you were allowed to go swimming in by the way. And most beautiful of all was the sky and the clouds and the sun (but only when it was day time), the three Natural Zones of Pionere-2 each possessed a fully realized artificial sky. Which was far more complex than the sky that was projected along the interior of the transparent super-alloy dome that enclosed the city section of Pionere-2. The purpose of the Natural-Zones was to give the inhabitants of Pionere-2 repose from the purely constructed and at times quite claustrophobic environment that existed within the ship. The secondary habitat ships of the colonial fleet were far too small to spare the space for the creation of Natural-Zones. Fortunately the minds behind the Pioneer Initiative had taken into account the effect that being sealed within a closed and artificial environment for a long period of time had on most people. So there were a number of ships within the colonial fleet that severed as Natural-Zones. Arete piloted his Aerocar along the meandering stone paths that had been laid throughout Natural-zone II, venturing off the paths he drove into a in to lightly forested area. Arete soon emerged from the forest into a clearing. And in that clearing sat Arete's destination a large two story building that looked like it had been cut and pasted from one of Coral's Iron Age nations. The building was old school literally and the sign above entrance to this building said Miyama style Sword-Arts written in ornate lettering. Arete landed the Aerocar forty five feet from the entrance to the dojo, then he placed his feet up upon the dashboard and reclined in his seat." Oh master it's time, wake up" said Amora. Arete yawned then sat forward taking his feet off the dashboard.

Looking down at Amora's avatar Arete said, "I wasn't asleep just resting my eyes". Amora rolled her eyes and "said sure that's what you were doing". "You standby now" said Arete pointing at Amora's avatar; who then shrugged her shoulders and disappeared. Arete looked at the watch that was strapped to left wrist; it was ten pm. tapping the face of the watch nervously Arete said, "Hurry up and get finished or we're going to be late". As if on cue a Youngman stepped out of the dojo and began walking towards the Aerocar, this young man had pale yellow hair that had been cut short and his skin was a coppery brown skin, and eyes pale green. Like his friend Arete this young man wore dark colored semi formals, instead of the sleek and sporty designs of Tesseract he'd gone with the regality of Supernal Ware; a clothing line for the fashion conscious Adept. Amora's avatar appeared as the young Adept got in to the passenger side of the Aerocar. She bowed low then said respectfully said greetings "Master Sigil". "Greetings to you as well Amora" replied Sigil cordially. Sigil turned to his friend and said" Arete let s roll". Arete nodded in agreement then said "Amora reverse course cruising speed". "Affirmative master" replied Amora then her avatar vanished. The Aerocar floated three feet off the ground then began flying back along the route that Arete had taken to the dojo. "How's Nef" asked Arete. "Miyama-sensei "insisted Sigil. How's Miyama-sensei" said Arete. "He's doing fine all things considered" said Sigil. "What do you mean by that" asked Arete? Sigil sighed then said "clean living and modern medicine can do a lot but he's starting to actually feel old". "Miyama-sensei wants to retire...however he's worried about succession his only son Zoke has the skills but is too busy being a hunter to take over the dojo"." Are there any other possible candidates" asked Arete." No... There not many Miyamas left "stated Sigil. Then he said "the ones that remain are either disinterested or lack sufficient skill to lead the dojo". "Since there no Miyamas available, would he be willing to allow someone who's mastered the style but wasn't a part of the clan lead the dojo" asked Arete? "I seriously doubt that a conservative like Nef Miyama would go against centuries of tradition and allow someone not a part of the clan assume leadership of the dojo; However he'll have little choice but to. If he wants to retire and keep the school open." said Sigil. "Alright change of subject, are you sure that you re up for hitting the club to night" said Arete? "I mean you just got through with one of those torture "cough" training sessions" said Arete with mock sympathy. "Just hand me a Cold-Fusion bar and a Vermilion-Koltova" replied Sigil annoyed. Arete reached into the glove compartment and removed a thick circular PAD sized device. Arete pointed the device at his friends lap and said "check this out", then he pushed the big red button. In a rippling flash of white light, a cold-fusion bar and Vermilion-Koltova in Sigil's lap. "What in the hell is that" asked a shocked Sigil. "It's the latest in spatial-distortion storage technology, the techies that built the thing call it a Nanotracer" answered Arete.

"There still a lot of kinks in the design...however once they have all been ironed out this little thing, will outperform those big unites that we lug around now" stated Arete before he placed the Nanotracer back into the glove compartment. "How did you get your hands on a piece of experimental technology did a really grateful client hook you up" asked Sigil as he carefully opened the wrapping on his cold-fusion bar. Nah I m an investor in the project" stated Arete. Sigil's left eyebrow rose in surprise and Arete laughed then said "Nah they're letting me help field test the thing". Sigil took a big bite out of his cold-fusion bar then said "are you sure that this machine what d you call it a "Nanotracer is going to be commercially viable". "I'll put money on its viability hell already have" stated Arete. "Alright...Arete there s something that I d like you to do for me" said Sigil. "And what's that man" asked Arete. "I want you to introduce me to the people that created this Nanotracer machine" stated Sigil. "Why is that" inquired Arete. "Because I d like to meet the people behind project that I intend to invest in" answered Sigil. Arete smiled then said "excitedly you want in man?" "Damn straight I want in... if this thing is going to be the next wave then I want to start surfing before the beach gets crowded" stated Sigil. "I'll set up a meeting" said Arete. Sigil finished his cold-fusion bar in a single bite and tossed the wrapper out of the Aerocar. He then looked down at the Vermilion-Koltova canister which floated off the seat opened itself then leaned on its side; the brilliant red liquid flowed out of the canister through the air and into Sigil's mouth. "Freaking show off" grumbled Arete. "If you actually devoted yourself to truly mastering the Art instead of just dabbling you d be able to stuff like" this chided Sigil. "Whatever" said Arete dismissively, then he called Amora. "Master" said Amora in an inquisitive and eager tone. "Amora auto-drive take us to Wanton Abandon" stated Arete. "By your command" master replied Amora.

**Part 2 **

Deftly navigating the increasingly congested sky-lanes of Pioneer-city 2 Arete and Sigil had nearly reached their destination, the Aerocar descended to street level as it entered the third of Pioneer-city four entertainment districts. There were leisure and recreation areas within each of Pioneer-city's residential blocks; however the entertainment district were devoted purely to those purpose. Each entertainment district was essentially an enormous multi leveled mall. And within those malls were Amusement parks, courts and fields and pools for every sport, Parlors and arcades for every game, restaurants and clubs of all types and theaters! Arete and Sigil flew right past all of them, for they were headed to a very special area within the entertainment district one that catered exclusively to adult interest. Strip clubs and Sex clubs Fetish clubs and Brothels galore! The Aerocar came to a stop outside Wanton Abandon and the sign above the door was composed of pale blue plasma. Arete closed and put away his personal network terminal (A Personal Assistant Device/Cellular phone/Media Player) and said to Sigil "all the pieces are in position". Sigil nodded in confirmation then he and Arete get out of the Aerocar. Arete walked around the Aerocar to Sigil who was reclining on the passenger side door. Arete extended his right hand to Sigil and said "you ready"? Sigil griped Arete's hand said dismissively "of course, just who the hell do you think I am!" Arete pulled Sigil up then He said "Amora head to the nearest parking garage and wait for our call." Sure thing master" replied Aroma, The Aerocar rose into the air then flew off. Then Arete and Sigil walked lock step into the club.

The interior of Wanton Abandon was positively massive and in the center of the room was a large hexagonal stage. And there was a brass pole and a dancer at each of the points. There were spiraling staircases leading up to a balcony encircled the entire room. And lifts leading up and down to more intimate areas of the club. Sigil and Arete took a seat at the one of the bars and soon one of the bartenders came over to them, a tall fit woman with shoulder length platinum blond hair. She wore a dark red military beret on her head and red suspenders in place of top along with teeny tiny black and green camouflage print shorts that look like they'd been painted on. The Bartender put her hands on the counter and leaned towards Arete and Sigil. "Is there anything that I can get you two fine gentle men" The Bartender asked. "Yes, in fact there is" said Sigil holding up a finger. "And what is it that you would like have" asked the Bartender." A bottle of Luminiferous Aether" stated Sigil. The Bartender turned around to fetch the Aether from the shelves behind the counter. And by doing so the Bartender displayed the beautiful and intricate black ink tattoo of raptor that went across her shoulder blades. "Real Aether not the formatted nutritional-biomass" insisted Sigil. Somebody s a big spender" remarked Bartender. "Today is not a day for moderation or temperance" stated mirthfully Sigil, then he laughed and said "it's a day for Wanton Abandon." The Bartender laughed then turned around and sat a long slender bottle down on the counter between Arete and Sigil. "Here it is boys one bottle of "real" Luminiferous Aether" said The Bartender

Sigil reached into his hooded coat and pulled out his Meseta card which he handed to the Bartender After scanning the card the Bartender returned it to Sigil, then she produced drinking glasses from beneath the counter. The Bartender sat the two glasses down in front of Arete and Sigil. The Bartender then opened the bottle of Luminiferous Aether, before touching the mouth of the bottle to her lips; and a few seconds later the bottle began to frost. The Bartender careful poured the pale blue alcohol into Arete and Sigil's glasses. Then she said "there you go is there anything else that I can do for you?" Arete took a drink from his glass then he sat the glass down on the counter and said tell us your name, its Amy...Amy zonia answered the Bartender. Arete chuckled then said "all right then Amy have a drink with us." "I really shouldn t" said Amy. "Come on...please" pleaded Arete." All right one drink" said Amy yieldingly then she reached beneath counter and produced a drinking glass.

"Allow me" said Sigil then he extended his left hand towards the bottle, the liquor fountained out of the bottle filling Amy's glass and refilling his and Arete's. "Why couldn't you have just picked up the bottle and poured the drinks" admonished Arete. Sigil waved at Arete dismissively in reply. "Besides isn't it a taboo to debase the Art with the mundane" said Arete with a mildly critical inflection in his voice. "In ancient times many Adepts felt that way, some modern ones still do...I just don't happen to be one of them" stated Sigil. Then he took a drink from his glass. Sigil sat the glass down on the counter then gestured to Amy who leaned towards him. Mock whispering into Amy's left-ear Sigil said "he's trying to seem all lofty erudite though in reality it s artistic envy." I see said Amy. "He won't truly dedicate himself to the art; then he up and gets made whenever I demonstrate the fruits of my dedication" stated Sigil. "What you do with the Art can't be learned Sigil, you have to be born with it" stated Arete definitively. "True, but you could do allot more than a few simple tricks" replied Sigil with a smirk on his face. "I like my few simple tricks" grumbled Arete then he turned away from the bar to the stage. Arete took a drink from his glass then said "this is one hell of a show". Amy leaned on the counter near Arete and said "if you think that what is going on now is one hell of a just wait" said. For what said Arete, the star attraction a "Newman girl real pretty one to" answered Amy. "She started not to long after I did and she quickly became the headliner" stated Amy. Just How long have you been working here Amy asked Sigil, about three weeks replied Amy. "Three weeks that's how long you've been here, and this girl who hasn't even been here that long is already the headliner" stated Sigil incredulously. "This girl must be something phenomenal" said Arete. Oh she is answered Amy then she left to see to the other customers.

For the next hour Arete watched the girls dance while Sigil sat with back to the stage occasionally turning around to the show. When Amy returned to check up on them and have another glass of Luminiferous Aether. Arete said to her "would you happen to know where Johnny lightning is". "And what business could you possibly have with the owner inquired" Amy. "Not business we wish to thank him personally" said Arete. "For what" asked Amy. For all this" exclaimed Arete his arms speared wide. "This place is incredible! The music, the women, the ambience, it's all freaking perfect" stated Arete. "With Out Johnny this place wouldn't be here stated Arete then placed a friendly hand on Sigil's left shoulder and said. "And my friend I would have been stuck going to a little lame ass warehouse party". "How exactly do you plan on showing him this gratitude" asked Amy. "Mr. John wouldn't happen to be a Soma drinker" inquired Arete? "Indeed he is answered" Amy. "What is the oldest vintage of Soma that you currently have in stock" asked Arete. "A the thirty fifty seven Jax&Daxter." " Wanton-Abandon received a single case months ago...it still hasn't been emptied that stuff is just too expensive" stated Amy emphatically. "I want two bottles stated" Arete while holding his Mesata card. Amy was monetarily frozen in shock then she took the card and said "right away Sir". Amy returned several minutes latter carrying to two short bottles of liqoure on a tray. She sat the tray down on the counter and returned Arete's Meseta card. "Now back to my question just where is Johnny Lightning" said Arete. "Mr. John "Lightning" Rouge is currently conducting some "business" in his office" stated Amy. "I see" said Arete then he took a drink from his glass. "Just How long until he concludes his business" asked Arete. "There's no way to know exactly when Mr. Rouge s meeting will be concluded, however I can assure you that he will be out to see her show" stated Amy. "Alright then, when Mr. Rouge dose finish his "meeting" I d like you to send him one of the bottles" stated Arete. "And what should do I with the other" asked Amy. "Hang on to it for us we'll pick it up when we leave" said Arete." Alright" said Amy then picked up the tray and carried the bottles of Soma off. Sigil took a drink from his glass, and then as the music began to die down said "I think the show is starting". Arete picked up his glass and swiveled around on the bar stool to face the stage.

**Part 3**

The brass poles at each of stage's six points retracted and the dancers left the stage. Then a single pole rose from the center of the stage. The music stopped and all the lighting around the stage went out. A very soft music began to play and as the minutes began to go by the anticipation in the club began to build. Just as the anticipation of the clubs patrons was verging on frustration a single light illuminated the stage there was a Gorgeous Newman women standing barefoot on the stage wearing a beautiful deep red gown with golden embroidery. She was very tall for a Female Newman and that made her the height of an average human woman. Her skin was coppery brown and her eyes were a honey gold; her pale reddish blond hair was cut short and neat. The Newman woman let then the robe fall revealing her perfectly proportioned body, then tempo of the music began to pick up and she began to dance. This Newman woman was poetry in motion hypnotic to behold moving perfect harmony with the music. To call what she was doing exotic dancing or stripping; would have been an insult. So enthralled with her performance were the patrons that they lost track of time. And then abruptly the spell was broken when over the PA system it was announced that there would be a twenty minute intermission. "Whoa...she really can move can't she" said Arete. Sigil chuckled then replied "yeah man she can". A few minutes later tall solidly built man wearing a rather generic suite walked to Arete and Sigil and said " mister Rouge would like to speak with you." The man gestured for the pair to follow him and they did. In a most expensive and comfortable looking chair located in front of the stage. Sat a handsome man of middle age with dirty blonde hair intense blue eyes; and wearing sleek white suite. Around him in generic suites sat a group of formidable looking men. John Rouge took a lazy sip from his glass then he looked up at the two men that had been brought before him. John focused his gaze on Arete then smirked and said, "holy frack...boy are you pale"! "Blessed Holy Light I think you're nearly transparent" exclaimed Johnny lightning. Arete laughed and said "you know the kids back in secondary school did used to call me ghost". "I can see why" said John then he got up and said my name is "John Rouge but I m known as and prefer to be called Johnny Lightning"." My name is Exalt" said Arete. "And my name is Glyph it has been an honor to meet the legendary Johnny Lightning" said Sigil. John smiled then said "take seat and tell me what you know of the legendary Johnny Lightning". Arete and Sigil sat down on the chairs that two members of John's posse vacated on his command.

My father was in the Arcadian League's Force corps and I heard the story from him stated Sigil. During the campaign to drive the Estorairly Alliance from Aechion Archipelago, there was a particularly nasty battle on the island of Libuna. League forces had been trying to take out the Alliance's last and most heavily fortified base for nearly a month. Supplies were running out and soldiers were dying of sheer exhaustion, and too make matters worse it was hurricane season. On the twenty eighth day of the siege all the League troops hunkered downed to weather the storm. And it was on that day that one young cocksure trooper from the Force corps; Glass Cannon company. Marched right off the base with a single injection of neuro stimulant and a barely functional amplifier. And right up to the first defensive line of Alliance fortress. You see the Alliance troops safe inside their base didn't think much of one lone trooper or they'd have turned the guns on him. In fact they were curious to see what the madman who'd marched right up to a heavily fortified enemy base alone, and during the middle of a class four hurricane; was going to do next. That was their mistake, this Youngman injected the brain juice and armed the amplifier; "it was a staff type amplifier if I remember correctly?" Then he did something straight out of The Great Mythica Cycles! It s a trick that despite being perfectly possible is, rarely ever attempted because failure means death. He created a conduit between the energy of hurricane and the Alliance base while at the same time transducing the flow. The resulting electrical conflagration ripped the base open and created a plasma ploom that could be seen for miles. The Alliance troopers who survived unconditionally surrender to the Arcadian League. And the young trooper was from then on known as Johnny Lightning!

John laughed and said "now that's how you a tell story, give this man here a round of applause!" All the members of John's posse obeyed. Sigil stood up and took a bow then said "made all the more amazing by the fact that it's one hundred percent true". "That was pretty awesome Glyph" stated Arete when Sigil sat back down; "thank you" Replied Sigil. "You said that your dad was Force corps" said John; "yes sir" answered Sigil. "What company was he part of" asked John. "The Kill it With Fire company under the command of Marth stallion" said Sigil. "I see" said John then he looked down at the half empty glass and said" you know I have only had a single bottle out of that case of Soma, can't drink up my own product you see". Then John raised his glass and said "so I have to thank you two for sending me that bottle". " It was just our way of saying thank you for providing us with best place on Pioneer two to celebrate our arrival in the Rogal system" stated Arete. "How about a toast to new beginnings new possibilities and to the whole new world that s shining like pearl" said John. "Hear hear" said Arete while Sigil nodded in agreement. John pointed to a member of his posse said" fetch my two new friends some glasses". The Posse member took out his PTN made call and soon a waitress arrived carrying a tray with two drinking Glasses. John took the glasses from the waitress and sat them down on the floating tray beside his chair. The floating tray also had an ice filled pail which held the bottle of Soma. John then poured Exalt and Glyph two glasses of Soma, and after handing them their drinks. John raised his own glass and said "to the whole new world". "To The whole new world replied" Arete and Sigil glasses raised. Then they all took a drink.

There focus no longer a story or conversation Arete, John, Sigil turned to the stage. While Sigil had been recounting the story of how John Rouge had become Johnny lightning, the Newman woman's second set of the evening had begun. "Can't take your eye off her" said Arete? "Who could" replied John. "Ya know I have been trying to get with that since she first sashayed in" here stated John. "Trying, you re the boss" said Sigil questioningly, John shock his head and said "that's not my style". " How's about I get her to yes then" said Arete. "Might I inquire as to how you'd be able to get Darla to say yes" said John? "I own her" stated Arete. "You what" said John taken aback. "A Newman that hasn t been emancipated is the property of the lab that engineered them" stated Arete. "Well the lab that made Darla was abandoned, had been that way for years Stated . Everything was failing barely running off the power cells. The other specimen had died in their tanks, except for her. I claimed the tank that held the lucky little waif. There for her ownership was transferred to me." John sighed took a drink from his glass then said "what do the two of you really want"? "The drink, the story, the good company and conversation and now Darla?"" You two are giving me way too much to simply be showing your gratitude?" "We re here to collect the bounty on your head" stated Arete.

**Part 4**

Every member of the dozen strong posses that was seated around John "Lightning" Rouge drew their Pistols and aimed them at Arete and Sigil. "You two have some huge fracking Unobtainium balls to try and pull that shit on my turf" stated John. Then He cracked a smile and said "I like it". "And on account of the two of you being such good company up until about ten seconds ago. I m going to let you two walk out of here." That s very gracious of you sir but we aren t going anywhere" stated Sigil, Then he and Arete stood up very carefully. "And what prey tell am I wanted for am for asked" John. "Not what you think" stated Arete. "The unlicensed prostitution and gambling were considered victimless crimes by Pioneer-Security. Who have more significant criminal enterprises to devote their recourses to." stated Arete. "Then nine months ago you fell in with a bad crowd or rather a Spicy one" said Sigil. The expression on John s face began to darken. "You began illegally distributing Photon arts related martial, information and paraphernalia" stated Sigil. "Hypothetically speaking if I had been distributing Photon arts related martial information and paraphernalia Outside of government sanctioned channels. I would have been doing nothing more than helping people who d have otherwise been denied the right achieve their full potential. " I d hardly consider it a true crime stated John. "Besides not every Force wants to live their lives under constant scrutiny" said John as he looked into Sigil s eyes. John sat his glass down then said "you can go into a Biotics firm and freely get any aspect of the human system altered or enhanced". "With the notable exception of the genes that regulate photon sensitivity. If you try to get the Force Factor spliced in they make you jump through all sorts of hoops, invasive background checks multiple psychological evaluations. If you happen to be born with the Force Factor either naturally or because your parents had you spliced In Utero. You re monitored from womb to tomb. Oh You ll be offered everything by the Government by the Private Sector, but freedom and the right to live life on your terms. And in truth what you re being given amounts to nothing more than a gilled cadge". " All too true sir" answered Sigil emphatically. "However you re also putting power into the hands of those who don't respect it" stated Sigil. "Over the past nine months the number of crimes involving Forces has risen significantly. Worse than the criminal Forces, are all those people that killed themselves because they couldn't control their new found power. Then there were the ones that were driven insane because of their inability to tune out the constant stimulation from the PHOTON flow". "The blood of those people is on your hands John" stated Sigil.

"There is absolutely no material evidence linking me to a rise in the illegal distribution of Photon Arts" said John confidently. "That was true until... we found a link and now there's price on your head" stated Arete. "You re bluffing" said John angrily. "Have one of your rent a thugs check the Commission s bulletin as of nine forty five to night your on it" said Arete smugly. "He's right sir" said a Rent a thug as he showed John the Bounty Hunter s Commission wanted Bulletin on his PNT. "Do you two little frackers honestly think that you can bring me in" said John sardonicly? "Two little frackers no, three little frackers" yes said an Impish female voice. On the stage stood Darla wearing a black armored body suit that was one size to small. Darla Carried a large duffle bag, and a pair of Sai where hanging from her utility belt. She dropped down from the stage and politely stepped into the ring of Rent a Thugs that were surrounding Arete and Sigil. Darla playfully kissed Arete on the cheek and said "evening daddy"; Arete glared at her. Darla laughed then sat the duffle bag sat the on the floor, she then opened the bag and reached inside. Darla removed a straight hand a half sword from the bag which she handed to Arete. Then she reached inside once more produced a cutlass which handed it to Sigil; Darla then up stood and drew her Sai. "Do you honestly think that you two shits and your little vat-borne whore are going to bring me in" said John incredulously. "There's no think in it" said Darla with predatory smile that showed off her fangs. Johnny Lightning chuckled then he raised his glass and said "here's a lesson to carry to your next incarnations...never bring swords to a gun fight, kill em!" And Johnny Lightning's Rent A Thugs would have opened fire if they could have but there weapons wouldn't activate. In unison three sets of fingers snapped a physical mnemonic device for the mental and some would say spiritual process required to shape the flow of PHOTONs to produce a desired effect. Arete, Darla and Sigil felt an Adrenalin like surge as the Shifta technique took effect; their muscles were empowered their senses honed and their reflexes heighted. "Solids!" Jonny roared, every Rent A Thug went for their ballistic Pistols! But they were slow much to slow. Darla unleashed a flurry of stabbity death on the nearest of the Rent A Thug, and once he was falling to the floor. She drew shuriken from one of pouches on her utility-belt and hurled them with a single wide swing. Into the throats of three more Rent A Thugs. Arete drew his sword and cut down a Rent A Thug in a single perfect motion, then he spun round and slashed another. Sigil uppercuted a Rent A Thug with the pommel of his cutlass as he drew it, and while that man fell to floor the holding his mouth in pain. Sigil Held up his left hand and thrust forward, three Rent A Thugs went flying across room. Johnny Lightning grabbed one of the Rent A Thugs by the sleeve of his jacket and ordered him to go find out what in the hell had happen to the settings on weapon Jammers! The steadily growing commotion from the battle sent Wanton Abandon's staff and Patrons fleeing the building while desperately trying avoid the cross fire. After dispatching Johnny Lightning's posses the three Hunters hand formed the Beast with Three Backs, a crassly named defensive formation that their master had taught them. As they battled through waves of Rent A Thugs.

**Part 5 **

"Fortuna Drop" roared Arete! Upon hearing him shout her real name Darla did a vertical split hitting the floor faster than the Rent A Thugs that she'd just delivered stabbity death to. Arete held out his right hand and incandescent energy confluxed into his palm. Then Arete released that energy causing a bright flash of reddish orange light! A brilliant bolt of flame shot from the palm of his hand across the room! The Rent A Thug who'd been training his Rifle on Fortuna was struck by the Foi bolt! "Watch your back Salvage' yelled Aerte mirthfully. Fortuna flipped up off the floor turned around to face Arete and replied sure thing "daddy!" Arete clenched his right hand into a fist and the flames flowed away from the immolated Rent a thug condensing into sphere in mid air. Arete then pantomimed the hurling of a ball. The Sphere of flames sailed across the room and into a group of Rent A Thugs as they got off a lift. Hearing a scream behind him Arete spun around to see a Rent A thug with a hole burned through his chest. And Behind that Rent A thug was Sigil with a residual aura of pale blue energy surrounding his right hand. "Watch your back ghost" said Sigil with a smirk on his face.

While Arete Sigil and Fortuna had been battling security personal of Wanton Abandon. The Rent a thug that Johnny Lightning had to investigate the weapon jammers reported back. "Johnny Lightning, the weapon jammers were reset to interfere with our weapon systems" stated the Rent a thug. "I already figured this out" said Johnny Lightning irritated, "what I want to know is who tampered with my systems." And how did they even get into the security center." "I don t know sir but I can tell you this, the systems were hacked!"" All the codes were changed we even had to break into security center" stated the Rent A thug. "What" exclaimed Johnny Lightning? "Breaking down the doors proved to be a bad idea, you see sir the door was booby trapped, cryonic explosives went off as the door came down!" "The guys that opened that door are now human popsicles!" Johnny Lightning sighed in exasperation then said "go down to the power regulation room and cut power to the building." "That's what we've been trying to do yelled" the Runt a Thug. "What'd do you mean trying" inquired Johnny Lightning. "The doors leading to power-reg were sealed and rigged with more cryo bombs" stated the Rent A thug. "And when we managed to get past all those traps somebody started shooting at us." "I caught a glimpse of the shooter, it's some commando bitch! And she's hold up in power-reg" said the Rent A thug. "Then go and drag her out" said Johnny Lightning. "No" said the Rent A thug . "What in the hell do you mean no" said Johnny Lightning. "Just what I said I m not going after her, this commando bitch is ricocheting shots of the walls to hit people around corners" exclaimed the Rent a Thug. "That combined with her traps have killed almost thirty people!" "I don't want to think about what it would cost to actually catch her!" "I'm leaving and am going to suggest that the rest of security do the same" stated the Rent A Thug. "Get back here damn it and do your jobs , I paid too much money for you people to desert on me now" said Johnny Lightning! "Not enough to deal with these mother frackers, so I'm out" said the Rent a Thug.

Johnny Lightning sat in his chair growing more enraged as the world that he had made for himself was being torn down. The security had begun to desert after one of their own pointed out how outclassed they were. All the customers had fled long ago, along with the club's regular staff. Johnny Lightning's world was now empty save for himself and the people who'd destroyed it, that thought made him smile. The PTN exploded in Johnny s hand but he did not care, he got and began to walk towards the Hunters. "Get behind me" command Sigil as Johnny Lightning approached. Arete and Fortuna did as they were told. Johnny Lightning living up to his name, was surrounded by a blindingly bright maelstrom of plasma and electric arcs. "I am going to burn each of you little bastards to ash" stated Johnny Lightning. Sigil struck a defensive stance and said "stand down sir you don't have to die here tonight."

Johnny Lightning laughed and said" you really do have Unobtainium balls";" but that don't change the fact that you re out gunned." "Very true sir however I m not going to kill you, you re going to kill yourself stated Sigil. "And why am I going to do that" asked Johnny Lightning amused. "Because you have been drugged with a neurotoxin, and any moment now you re going to find yourself incapable of forming coherent thought" stated Sigil. "Once again sir I ask that you stand down...dissipate the charge" said Sigil. The rage in Johnny Lightning s face was replaced with bitter resignation and the mini electrical storm that surrounding him began to dissipate. Johnny s expression suddenly became pained and he gripped the right side of his head. The neurotoxin had taken effect! Without an outside influence the electricity flowed, consuming Johnny Lightning and arcing to things around the room.

With the electrical storm subsided Sigil dropped his defensive stance. When Johnny had lost control of the Technique Sigil had curved the flow of its energy around himself and his friends. Fortuna looked down at John Rouge's charred corpse and said "law of conversion's a bitch." "A small part of me wishes that we actually could have taken him alive" said Sigil. Arete put a hand on his friend shoulder and said "I know man". Soon they heard the clacking of boots on the floor. And Arete , Sigil and Fortuna turned to face the person that was approaching them. It was the Bartender Amy Zonia Wearing a black and green camouflage print backless and sleeveless dress; with a matching pair of opera gloves. Shiny black combat boots and the same red beret. And a high powered ballistic rifle was hanging from her shoulder. "You guys certainly did a bang up job" said Amy. "How were things on your end, did you download everything" asked Arete? "Yes I did, I ll need time to sort through it and see just what we have. But I m certain that we'll find something in those files on Black Pepper" stated Amy. Arete smiled then said "Vaelah contact the Bounty hunter s commission the quarry has been neutralized." Fortuna crossed her arms smiled deviously and said "seems like everything went just as planned!"


End file.
